


The Asymptote of Taft and Katipunan

by woojaehyunoh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, atenista!mingyu, la sallian!wonwoo, meanie admu dlsu au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojaehyunoh/pseuds/woojaehyunoh
Summary: as·ymp·tote /ˈasəm(p)ˌtōt/ (noun);a line that continually approaches a given curve but does not meet it at any finite distance.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't able to finish this and i was contemplating on whether should i still post it or not but i decided that i will, for mingyu's birthday! yay! happy mingyu day! WAGI SI MINGYU SA KANYANG KAARAWAN /coughs/ KCON HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA i will upload the part 2 maybe on sunday~ depending on my sched hahahahahhaha
> 
> 180415 edit | THANK YOU TO TWT USER @seokmydk for the building references on DLSU! Thank you, bub!

Maingay ang tunog ng cellphone ko nang unagang iyon dahilan para maalimpungatan ako. Tumutugtog ito sa kantang pamilyar na pamilyar na sa aking pandinig. Wala ako sa ulirat nang ipalibot ko ang ang aking kamay sa kama at hinanap ang cellphone.   
  
"Good morning, Wonwoo!" Garalgal pero pinipilit na maging masigla ang boses ni Mingyu sa kabilang linya ng telepono.   
  
Tuwing umaga ay ganito ang gumigising sa akin. Hindi ang tugtog ng alarm clock, kundi ang boses ni Mingyu kapag binabati niya ako ng good morning. Halos hindi ko na rin maalala kung kailan 'to nagumpisa, basta nasanay na lang ako na laging tumatawag si Mingyu para gisingin ako. May mga araw na pumapalya siya dahil minsan mas nauuna akong gumising kaysa sa kanya. Nung una ay may mga araw na magkaiba ang oras ng simula ng klase namin kaya magkaiba rin ang oras ng gising but Mingyu makes it to a point that he'll compromise kahit na hindi ko naman hinihingi.   
  
"Gusto ko kasi na sa akin magsisimula ang araw mo," Malambing na sabi niya noong isang beses na tinanong ko siya kung bakit lagi niya 'yong ginagawa.   
  
Nasanay na rin ako sa ganon. Na tuwing umaga, tutugtog ang La La ng The Cab at nandiyan na ang incoming call from Mingyu. Siya ang pumili ng kantang 'yun at di ko alam kung bakit. May mga times na hindi ko nasasagot ang yung tawag niya bago magsimula yung first verse. That's always been Mingyu's rule. Dapat daw pagkarinig ko pa lang sa intro ng kanta, I should answer the phone instantly. If I failed to do that, tatawag siya uli just so I couldn't miss it.  
  
"Good morning," Bumati ako pabalik.   
  
"You're still in bed," He concluded.   
  
Ano bang ine-expect niya?   
  
"Literal na nagising ako sa tawag mo," Sabi ko sa kanya, trying to make my voice decent enough for it to be audible on the other end of the line.   
  
"That's good," Mingyu chuckled. "Gising ka na!"   
  
"I already am!" I grunted.   
  
"I meant bumangon ka na," Tumawa na naman ito.   
  
"Maaga pa. I still have an hour."   
  
"Then can we talk longer? Kung ayaw mo pang bumangon?" Bakas sa boses ni Mingyu ang pag-iingat nang sabihin niya 'yon.   
  
I just hummed in response.   
  
"We'll meet today," He said sweetly. "I hope you didn't forget that."   
  
"How can I?"   
  
"I was just checking. Baka kasi madami kang ginagawa at nawala na sa isip mo na magkikita tayo ngayon," He laughed but there was a hint of nervousness in it.   
  
This guy. I feel bad for making him feel this doubtful about me.   
  
Really.   
  
"Marami akong ginagawa, you're not wrong about that. But not enough to make me forget the special details," I simply said.   
  
Natahimik ang kabilang linya.   
  
Oh ayan, di ka makapagsalita noh.   
  
"Naga-almusal ka na?" Tanong ko nang hindi na talaga siya nagsalita.   
  
Matagal bago siya nakasagot.   
  
"Yup. My bacon and eggs morning days. And with coffee."   
  
"Since when did you start drinking coffee?" I asked.  
  
This is unusual. Madalas niya akong pinapagalitan sa moderate caffeine intake ko dahil may masamang epekto daw yun sa future. Tapos 'eto siya ngayon umiinom ng kape. From what I can remember, he told me he doesn't drink coffee (Yeah, kaya hindi niya rin gets kung bakit gustong gusto ko ng kape. Hindi siya maka-relate kasi hindi niya naman alam ang lasa).   
  
But then...  
  
"I just sipped a little. Ang init pa nga eh. I didn't liked the taste, though. I still don't get why you like it so much."  
  
"Why are you so anti-coffee?"   
  
"I'm not an anti-coffee person. I don't hate it, I just don't like it. There's a difference," Pagdadahilan niya.   
  
"Please remind of yourself that one whenever you scold me about my caffeine intake," I rolled my eyes kahit hindi naman niya ako nakikita.  
  
"Now, that's really different. Caffeine adds up to your stress. That is factual," He firmly said. "And I don't want that for you," Malambing niyang sabi sa huli.  
  
"Would you rather I try energy drinks?"   
  
"Wonwoo," I can sense his frustration even when we're just on the phone. Okay, kid. I was just teasing you. No need to take it seriously. I instantly regret what I said.   
  
"I'm just worried about you. And besides, I told you to lessen your caffeine intake. I didn't tell you to stop it, did I?" He said accusingly.  
  
"At saka nandito naman ako. Willing naman ako na samahan ka sa pagpupuyat mo but you won't just let me," Paghihimutok niya sa kabilang linya.   
  
Napairap ako.   
  
"Babangon na 'ko," I lazily said.   
  
He sighed on the other line. "'Eto naman! I just said that out of the blue! Sorry na!"   
  
"Alam mo kasi, Minggoy umagang umaga pa lang, ganyan mga banat mo," Sabi ko sa kanya.   
"Anong naman ang kaso dun? May exact time bang nakasaad kung kailan lang pwedeng maging sweet?"   
  
"Ay nako! Tatayo na talaga ko!" Frustrated kong sabi.   
  
Narinig ko yung mahinang pagsinghap niya. "Huy! Umagang umaga ang bastos ng sinasabi mo!"   
  
"Tatayo ako! As in tatayo sa kama!" Sinigawan ko siya.   
  
Anong tayo ang iniisip nito?   
  
"WONWOO!"   
  
AY JUSME.  
  
"Ewan ko na talaga sayong bata ka. Kanino ka ba sumasama at ganyan ang takbo ng isip mo?" Napatanong ako bigla.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Ang perveted na ng isip mo. Sinong mga lagi mong sinasamahan? Pagsasabihan ko 'yang mga yan."   
  
"Si ano, si Seungcheol, si Jihoon," Bakas ang panliliit sa boses niya.   
  
"Oh tapos sino pa?"   
  
Tumayo na ako sa kama at inipit yung cellphone sa tenga ko habang tinutupi ko yung kumot.   
  
"Sila madalas. Tapos yung mga teammates ko,"   
  
Of course. Athlete, my ass.   
  
"Bawas bawasan mo yung pagiging maharot mo ha," Sabi ko sa kanya. "Hindi ko nagugustuhan."   
  
"Eh ikaw lang naman hinaharot ko ah?"   
  
"Bakit, gusto mo may iba ka pang hinaharot?"   
  
"Ano ba! Di naman 'yun ibig kong sabihin."   
  
"Basta! Hindi ako natutuwa na ganyan ka. Naiinis lang ako."   
  
"Hindi ka man lang kinikilig?" Sabi niya.   
  
"Saka na lang siguro ako kikiligin kapag hindi ka na bata," Asar ko at pagkatapos nun ay wala na kong narinig.  
  
Ibinaba ko ang naligpit ng kumot sa ibabaw ng unan. Naghanap ako ng disenteng tshirt na pwedeng masuot at nakita ko yung kulay grey na suot ko kagabi.  
  
Wala pa ring nagsalita sa kabilang linya.   
  
Lumabas ako at naabutan ko si Chan na tulog pa rin hanggang ngayon.   
  
"Mingyu," Tawag ko. "Nandiyan ka pa ba?"  
  
Nagtampo na naman 'to. Ayaw na ayaw niya kasing pinapamukha ko sa kanya na mas bata siya. Nakakainis daw. Eh anong magagawa ko, minsan ang sarap niya na lang kurutin ng nail cutter eh.  
  
"Just give me a moment to recover from what you said," Rinig ko yung lalim ng paghinga niya.   
  
"Maliligo na ko," I tried to divert the topic.  
  
Hindi pa rin siya sumasagot.   
  
Jusko naman talaga, Wonwoo.  
  
"Bye, Mingyu. I love you," Mabilis kong sabi sabay pindot sa end call button.   
  
Whoo!   
  
Kinuha ko ang towel ko sa rack at dumiretso na sa banyo para maligo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Papunta na ko, sandali lang," Sabi ko sa nasa kabilang linya na si Jeonghan habang binabalanse ang mga libro sa aking braso.  
  
"Kanina pa naghihintay dito si Mingyu," ani Jeonghan.   
  
I sighed in exhaustion. "Kasalanan niya 'yan. Ang usapan namin five, pero pumunta ng four!" Sigaw ko. Totoo naman! Hindi ko kasalanan na isang oras siyang mas maaga kaya ang tagal niyang naghihintay diyan! Alam niyang five ang labas ko tuwing huwebes kaya wag nila akong masabihan na ang tagal ko siyang pinaghihintay. "Bigay mo nga sa kanya yung phone sandali. Paka-usap lang ako."   
  
"Oh, kausapin ka raw," Rinig kong sabi ni Jeonghan at binigay na ata ang phone kay Mingyu.   
  
"Hello?" Boses na Mingyu ang nasa kabilang linya.   
  
Mabilis akong naglakad palabas ng building at nilakad ang distansya papunta sa Jollibee habang dinadama ang panghapong araw.   
  
"Anong oras ang sabi kong magkita tayo?" I make it seem like my voice was really pissed.   
  
"Five..." ani Mingyu sa nanliliit na boses.   
  
"Pakisabihan lang ako kung may iba ka pang kinikita at alas kuwatro ka pumunta diyan ha," Pagsusungit ko.   
  
"Hyung naman! Excited lang naman ako ah," I can hear his protest. "Bawal ba kong ma-excite na makita ang boyfriend ko pagkatapos ng dalawang linggong ni hindi ko man lang siya nakita dahil inuuna niya yung thesis niya. Tapos ngayon na magkikita kami, susungitan niya pa ko kasi maaga akong pumunta sa meeting place namin! Tapos sasabihan pa ako na may iba! Eh excited lang naman talaga ko!"   
  
_Leche._  
  
Agad kong pinatay ang tawag at inilagay ang cellphone sa bulsa ko.   
  
_Ang daming alam._  
  
Nilakad ko ang natitirang distansya at pumasok na sa double doors ng Jollibee. Hindi ako nag-abala na hanapin sila sa unang palapag dahil laging nasa second floor ang mga mokong.  
  
Nadatnan ko sila Jeonghan, Jihoon at Seungcheol na inaalo ang nakasimangot na si Mingyu. Pagdating ko sa table nila ay sinadya kong ibagsak ang mga libro ko para ipaalam sa kanila na naroon ko. Their eyes immediately went to me. When I saw that they already had their orders laid on the table, ibinaba ko ang bag ko at nagmadaling bumaba para um-order. Pero nasa hagdanan pa lang ako ay may pumigil na sa braso ko.   
  
"I already ordered for you," Ani Mingyu at iminuwestra uli ang table kung saan nakangisi yung tatlong kumag. I sent Mingyu a sharp look and then I went back to sit on our table. Tumayo pa si Jihoon para makipagpalit ng pwesto at hayaan ako sa tabi Mingyu.  
  
"Alam niyo kayo para kayo mga ewan. Two weeks kayong di nagkita tas ngayon gaganyan ganyan kayo," Sabi ni Jeonghan. Inirapan ko siya.   
  
"Kasi yung iba diyan, may iba atang kinikita kaya maagang pumunta," Pagpaparinig ko.   
  
Nagkamot si Mingyu ng ulo at hinarap ako. "Hindi nga ganun, hyung," Parang frustrate na frustrate siya nang sabihin niya 'yon. Wait, scratch that 'parang' dahil frustrated talaga ang itsura niya ngayon. "Na-excite lang ako kaya maaga akong pumunta at saka maaga rin natapos yung klase ko kaya nagmadali na kong pumunta dito. Tapos libre din naman sila Jihoon hyung at Seungcheol hyung kaya inaya ko sila," Sabi ni Mingyu at tinuro yung dalawa. "Kahit tanong mo pa sila eh. Wala naman talaga akong ibang kinita."   
  
I looked at Jihoon and Seungcheol who were just in front of us pero parehong nakangisi yung dalawa sa amin at parang enjoy na enjoy sa pinapanood nila.  
  
"Bakit," Pahabol pa ni Mingyu. "May iba pa bang Jeon Wonwoo ang De La Salle University na mahilig maglaro at mahilig magbasa ng libro para pag-interesan ko?"   
  
Tinignan ko lang siya at di ako nagsalita.   
  
Bwisit na 'to.  
  
_Hindi ako kinikilig, okay? Hindi ako kinikilig._  
  
"Okay ka na?" Tanong niya habang nakataas ang parehong kilay. I just threw him a look.  
  
Whatever.  
  
"Hhmmm... 'Diba si Abby Madrigal yung kasama mo sa photoshoot nung sabado? Yung sikat na volleyball player sa inyo?" ani Jeonghan habang sumusubo ng fries na isinawsaw niya sa sundae.   
  
"Ah oo. Nung sabado nga yun. Tsaka yung ibang players din," Sagot ni Mingyu at inihahanda sa harap ko ang usual kong order na two piece chicken and rice with fries. Pinunasan niya pa gamit ng tissue ang plastic utensils bago iyon ibigay sa akin.   
  
"Ang ganda nun ha? Ang galing pa maglaro. Napanood ko yun one time nung niyaya ako ni Jisoo sa Araneta," Sumubo pa ulit ng fries si Jeonghan.   
  
"At saka yung legs niya!" Tumingin pa ito kay Seungcheol na parang sinasabihan siyang sakyan yung trip niya.   
  
Now I know what they're doing. Sarap talaga sapakin ni Jeonghan minsan eh.  
  
"Ang pormado! Ang sexy! Ang liit ng bewang!" Manghang mangha na sabi nito. I scoffed at his remark but he was only grinning at me. God, how I'd love to tear that grin off his face and crumple it into pieces. Nakakairita.  
  
Kinuha ko na lamang ang balat nung isa sa manok ko at sinawsaw iyon sa gravy bago isubo.   
  
"Anong course niya?" Pag-uusisa pa ni Jeonghan.  
  
At talagang di siya titigil ah?   
  
Tinignan siya ni Mingyu. "Business ata. Di ko sure," May alinlangan sa kanyang pagsagot.   
  
"Papareto sana ako kaya lang type mo ata? Ayaw mong magbigay ng details eh," Humalakhak si Jeonghan. "Wag mo namang solohin, Gyu."   
  
Nagpantig ang tainga ko doon.  
  
I swear. Kahit na itinuturing kong sagrado ang balat ng manok ay feel ko yung ibato kay Jeonghan ngayon.   
  
"Di ko type yun," Mingyu said abruptly.  
  
HA! Come on, beat that.   
  
"Ayoko sa mga sweet types. Masyadong maalaga," Sabi ni Mingyu habang sinasawsaw ang fries sa ketchup. Sumulyap siya sakin bago magsalitang muli. "At saka mas gusto ko ako yung nag-aalaga."   
  
Kahit sa peripheral vision ko, nakita ko ang ngiti niya bago siya yumuko at sumubo ng fries.   
  
I felt my face heatened.  
  
_What the hell?_  
  
Yumuko na lang din ako at sumubo sa pagkain ko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umalis na nga kayo!" Pilit na tinutulak ni Mingyu yung tatlo palayo. It's already past six thirty in the evening at nagbalak nang mag-aya si Seungcheol na umuwi pero etong si Jeonghan ay nang-aasar pa bago sila umalis.  
  
Mingyu said we will stay for a few more minutes. Which in reality just means "I need some time alone with you". Hinayaan ko na lang dahil paniguradong matagal na naman bago kami magkita. Papalapit na ang first game sa best of three finals nila kalaban ang team namin. So kung puspusan na ang training ng Green Archers, paniguradong ganun din ang mga Blue Eagles.

I spent the time writing some of my notes. Ganun din ang ginawa ni Mingyu sa tabi ko. Pinagpilitan niya pa na hawakan ang kamay ko dahil kaliwete siya at posible naman daw dahil kanan ang pinangsusulat ko. Inirapan ko lang siya nun bago ko ibigay ang aking kamay. Hindi ko maiwasan ang ma-distract sa pagsusulat dahil paminsan minsan ay pinipisil niya ito kaya mapapatingin ako sa kanya pero ngingitian niya lang ako ng toothy smile niya.  
  
Pagdating ng seven thirty ay nagpaalam siyang bibili siya ulit ng pagkain dahil hapunan na. Natawa pa kami pareho nun. I dared him to buy a chicken bucket meal, pero siyempre biro lang yun. Dumadami na rin ang tao sa loob.  
  
Pagkabalik ni Mingyu ay meron ngang bucket meal sa tray namin. Nung una ay hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit siya nakayuko habang naglalakad papunta sa table namin. But when I glanced around, halo pukpukin ko ang sarili kong ulo dahil hinayaan ko siyang um-order! Nasa teritoryo siya ng La Salle kaya imposibleng hindi siya pagtinginan. Most people were giving him some strange looks. Yung mga lalaki ay inaangasan pa siya ng tingin pero Mingyu knew better than to level to their stares. Samantalang yung mga babae naman ay pinagbubulungan siya pero halata rin naman na gustong magpa-picture. With that height, it's almost impossible for him to hide.  
  
Kaya pagkarating niya sa table namin, I urged him to face against the glass wall para hindi na siya maka-attract pa ng atensyon. Pero nanadya ata ang tadhana dahil yung katabi namin ay tinuro pa si Mingyu sa kanyang kasama. The girl looked so eager to go up to him for whatever reason pero nang nagtama ang paningin namin ay tinapunan ko siya ng masamang tingin.  
  
"Grabe papatayin na ata ako ng mga schoolmates mo sa tingin," Humalakhak si Mingyu pagkasabi niya noon.   
  
Natawa rin ako dun. This wasn't our usual scenario. Madalas ay malayo sa campus kami nagkikita o kaya kung sinisipag siyang magluto, dun kami sa condo niya sa may Taguig. Iniiwasan namin ang atensyon mula sa mga tao.   
  
Lasalista at Atenista?   
  
Nakakatuwa sa paningin ng ibang tao dahil sinong mag-aakala na pwedeng may ma-develop sa rival schools? In my defense, I met Mingyu through Jeonghan na malapit kay Seungcheol. We were introduced at first and we never thought we would click.  
  
Nung una pa lang ay alam ko na ang reputasyon niya sa mismong school nila at sa school namin. Junior High School pa lang pala ay gumagawa na siya ng sarili niyang pangalan kaya pagdating ng College ay agad siyang tinanggap sa Basketball Team. Matunog nanang pangalan niya noon pa lang but I never really paid attention to it. Wala akong oras para sa ganyang mga bagay at mas gugustuhin ko na lang pumunta sa library kaysa makinig sa pambabara ng mga lalaki tungkol sa player na lagi silang tinatalo. Hindi rin ako pala-attend sa UAAP Competitions kahit na libre naman ang ticket para sa aming exclusive students. Madalas ay binibigay ko na lang yun sa kapatid kong si Bohyuk. Between us, siya talaga ang mahilig sa sports. Pero ako, I'd rather spend my weekends playing Dungreed and Overwatch.  
  
You would expect na pagdating ni Mingyu ay magbabago yun pero hindi. Everything stayed as it is. Hindi pa rin ako nanonood ng mga laban ng UAAP, live man o tv broadcasted. Rare occassions lang tulad ng wala akong ibang magawa, nahahatak ako ni Jeonghan o kaya yung mismong finals game na. Tulad ngayon, Mingyu really went here to give me tickets para siguraduhin na pupunta ko sa laro nila. Hesitant pa ko nung una dahil alam kong team namin ang kalaban. But I thought I should give it a try, way na rin ng pag-support ko para sa kanya.  
  
Mabilis lang namin naubos ang chicken bucket meal dahil pareho namin iyong paborito. Nag-agawan pa kami sa last piece pero hinayaan ko na yun sa kanya at hiningi ko na lang ang balat. He pouted at that and he was telling me na ibibigay na lang niya sakin ang buo but I insisted na balat lang talaga ang kukunin ko. Ayun, he devoured the chicken half heartedly dahil walang balat.  
  
Pagsapit ng alas nwebe ay nag-aya na siyang umuwi. He checked if I was still working on my notes pero sinabi kong okay na ko. That should work for now. Umabot na naman ako hanggang sa Lesson 6.7 and that can last up to three weeks at least.  
  
I packed my things at dumiretso na kami sa parking. I instantly spotted his Nissan Elantra.   
  
Pero bago ko pa mapagbuksan ng pinto ang sarili ko ay sinandal ako ni Mingyu ng marahan sa kanyang kotse. Ang dalawang kamay niya ay nasa magkabilang gilid ko.   
  
I looked at him, fazed.   
  
"What are you doing?" I softly said. He was so near me that I'm afraid my breathe would be touching his skin.   
  
Umamba siyang hahalikan ako pero hinampas ko ang braso niya. Napatigil siya doon. Pinandilatan ko lamang siya ng mata at tinulak na siya palayo sa akin.   
  
Nagkamot siya ng batok. "Isang halik lang eh," Paghihimutok niya habang pinagbubuksan ako ng pinto.   
  
Mabilis siyang naglakad at nakapasok na rin sa driver's seat. Kinuha niya ang mga gamit na nakapatong sa hita ko at inilagay iyon sa back seat. Aamba rin sana siya na ikakabit ang seatbelt ko pero alam ko na ang damoves nito. Pinalo ko lang ang kamay niya at tinuro ang steering wheel para sabihan siyang mag-drive na lang. Nagkamot na naman siya ng kanyang batok.  
  
Nakasimangot siya all throughout the ride and I am not dumb not to figure out what's the reason for it.  
  
I slowly put my hands on top of his hand that was gripping the gear. Tumingin siya sa direksyon ko but I was quicker to look outside of the window. I heard him smirk. And that was all to it.  
  
When he was changing the gear, ipinailalim niya ang kamay ko sa kanyang kamay. I looked at him but I instantly tore my gaze off when our eyes met. But it was enough to see the arrogant smile on his face.  
  
When we stopped on a red light, he quickly fished out his phone on the dashboard. I didn't get it at first kasi akala ko may tatawagan siya. But I only got to understand it when I heard a click sound that was probably from a camera. He took a shot of our hands on the gear. Halos bawiin ko na ang kamay ko dahil don pero tumawa lang siya at mas hinigpitan ang hawak.   
  
"Eyes on the road!" Sinaway ko siya. Nginisian niya ako bago tumingin sa harap at inikot na ang steering wheel para makausad kami.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wala pa si Chan nang makauwi ako. Tanging ang tunog lamang ng orasan ang narinig ko nang buksan ko ang pintuan ng condo. Inaya ko rin si Mingyu na umakyat kahit pansamantala lang. And he was very giddy about it. I don't normally allow him to walk me up on my door but I'll let him in today. Pangalawang beses niya pa lang dito, if my memory serves me right.   
  
I told him to get comfortable around bago ko ipinasok sa kwarto ang mga gamit ko. Pagkalabas ko, he wasn't looking over the place at nandun lang siya sa tapat ng refrigerator.   
  
"Gutom ka?" I asked him.   
  
But we just ate!   
  
Sinara niya ang pinto ng refrigerator at hinarap ako. "It's empty," aniya.   
  
I shrugged, "I don't have the time to buy some groceries." And that's nothing but the truth.   
  
"Ginugutom ka ba?" Tinanong ko siyang muli.   
  
"Not really. I was just checking."   
  
_Oh, wait._ I forgot something.  
  
Nakalimutan kong bilhan ng pagkain si Chan! How can I forget that? _What the hell._  
  
I face-palmed myself and hurriedly went to get my phone para tawagan siya.  
  
"Hello," Sumagot siya sa unang tawag.   
  
"Chan!" I called.   
  
"Oh bakit, hyung. Nasa school pa ko."   
  
Mingyu's eyes went to me. He walked a few strides to get closer to me as he was listening to my conversation with Chan.   
  
"Nakakain ka na ba?" Tanong ko sa kanya.   
  
Mingyu grabbed my waist gently and he pulled me towards him. Sumandal siya sa doorframe ng kwarto, positioning me in between his legs. He leaned a little closer para marinig niya ang sinasabi ni Chan sa kabilang linya.   
  
"Hindi pa," Chan's voice was with contemplation. I heard him sigh. "Huhulaan ko, nakalimutan mo na naman akong bilhan ng pagkain noh?"   
  
Napapikit ako sa sinabi niyang 'yon. He knew it instantly. Some brother you are, Wonwoo.   
  
Chan chuckled on the other line. "Okay lang, hyung. Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sayo na okay lang yun. Naiintindihan ko naman. At saka pwede naman akong kumain na bago umuwi."   
  
I bit my lip, to which Mingyu disapproved. Dinala niya ang kanyang kamay sa aking labi. He tugged on my lower lip and pulled it from my teeth. Umiling siya as a sign that he's not pleased from it.  
  
"Sigurado ka?" I asked Chan.   
  
"Oo naman! Sige na hyung, may ginagawa pa kami eh."   
  
"Oh sige, mag-ingat ka pauwi," Huling sabi ko sa kanya bago ko ibinaba ang tawag.   
  
I stood there for some seconds thinking how much of a disappointment I am as a brother. May MWF-TTh rule kami ni Chan na bibili ng pagkain. Kahit na pwede naman kaming kumain sa labas bago kami umuwi, be it together or with our other friends, I still told him we should do that. I got MWF but I am not clearly doing it right. Palagi ko na lang nakakalimutan.  
  
Mingyu's hand rubbed my forearms and I was back to reality again. Bumaling ako sa kanya.   
  
"You're thinking. What is it?" He asked with such a gentle expression on his face.   
  
Ngumiti lang ako sa kanya at kumawala sa kanyang yakap para pumunta sa kusina at tignan ang laman ng ref.   
  
"Hindi pa ba nakakakain si Chan?" Tanong niya uli. Rinig ko ang boses niya sa aking likuran.   
  
I ducked my head to see what's inside the fridge that could possibly be edible. I saw nothing but cups of ramen. Napailing ako sa sarili ko. I don't know if this will do. Ni wala man lang kaming stock ng itlog.  
  
"Do you want me to cook?" Nasa likod ko na siya ngayon at niro-rolyo niya na ang kanyang sleeves sa kanyang siko. I can't help but notice those protruding veins in his forearms.   
  
Umiling lang ako sa kanya. "Kakain na raw si Chan sa labas."   
  
"What about midnight snacks?" Pangungulit niya.   
  
Umiling akong muli. "Hindi na talaga."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nasa school ka pa rin ba?" Boses ni Mingyu ang nasa kabilang linya.   
  
Just like what I predicted, magiging busy kami pareho. It's been three weeks since we last met and we're back again with these phone calls.   
  
"Yup, nasa Lib ako ngayon," I informed him.   
  
"Isn't it already late? It's almost nine o'clock."   
  
"I know. May tinatapos lang ako," I reasoned out. I tried to drift the topic away from it. "Tapos na ba ang training niyo?"   
  
"Hhmmm... yes," Malamig niyang sabi sa kabilang linya. "Can I fetch you there? I mean, if you'd allow me to," May pag-aalinlangan sa kanyang boses.   
  
"I can do it. And besides you just came from your practice game. You must be tired."   
  
"Yes, I am tired. But never when it comes to you. So will you please let me? Gusto rin kitang makita bago tayo talagang magkita bukas." He chuckled.   
  
Tumingin muna ako sa orasan bago ko siya sagutin. "Won't it take you long to be here?"   
  
"It's already nine in the evening. I'm sure I can do it," His voice was screaming confidence which means that I have no choice but to let him.   
  
"Okay, text mo na lang ako pag malapit ka na. I'm just in the Lib. Kita tayo sa may Gox building."   
  
"Gox building? Yung sa may Agno?"   
  
"Yup, same place lang. Mag-ingat sa pagda-drive ha!"   
  
"Of course, kikitain pa kita eh," Humalakhak siya. "Please wait for me, ayt? I love you, see you!" Excited ang tono ng kanyang boses nang ibaba niya ang tawag.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When it's way past nine thirty, I decided I to go out already. Madilim na ang mga pasilyo sa ganitong oras pero nasanay na rin ako. May ilan pa rin naman na mga estudyante at mga profs na pauwi na rin kaya ayos lang. I headed to the St. Miguel Hall using the overhead walkway. Yun kasi ang madalas kong route kapag galing akong Lib at pupunta ako ng Agno para sunduin ni Mingyu. I find it convenient and somehow nakakarelax yung walkway. Although madilim na nga, there were still some lights to illuminate the place.  
  
Nakarating ako sa Calle Agno nang wala pa ring natatanggap na text galing kay Mingyu. I texted him to ask where he is.   
  
**Mingyu:**  
  
Traffic po :( Stuck here at L. Guinto. Where are you?   
  
  
**Ako:**   
  
Nakalabas na ko sa Lib. I'll be just at Egi Taft. Ingat! Don't be so distracted while driving. Wag ka na mag-reply :)  
  
  
**Mingyu:**  
  
Naiinis lang ako dito sa traffic. Should have met you earlier if it weren't for this.  
  
  
Napanguso ako sa text niyang iyon. Contemplating on whether I should reply or not. But then I clearly told him not to reply with my first text anymore because I am strict to him when it comes to his driving kaya hindi na ako muling nag-reply pa.  
  
I entered the Egi Taft Tower. May iilang mga estudyante na nagkukumpol sa kung saan. Pumasok ako sa Jus and Jerry's at umorder ng juice habang hinihintay si Mingyu. I occupied myself with some Neil Gaiman books.  
  
My phone beeped shortly because of a call. I answered it right away when I saw Mingyu's name.   
  
"I'm here on Jus and Jerry's," Ako ang unang nagsalita.   
  
"O... kay..." I heard his voice not from afar and when I turned I instantly saw him. He smiled when our eyes met.   
  
"Got you," Sabi niya bago i-end call.  
  
Lumapit siya sa akin at naramdaman ko ang kanyang kamay sa ibaba ng aking likod. I felt him lower his head as he kissed my temple. I smiled at him.   
  
"Kumain ka na?" Tanong niya.  
  
Umiling ako.   
  
"Take out na lang tayo?" He offered. Tumango ako sa suhestiyon niyang iyon at sinundan siya papasok sa restaurant.  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	2. II

We had some take outs from Jus and Jerry for dinner. Binilihan ko na rin si Chan kung sakali.

He was holding my hand all throughout kahit nung sinasabi niya na sa counter yung order namin. If this was his normal reckless day, paniguradong pagtitinginan na kami ng mga tao dahil magkasama kami. Pero good thing dahil plain white shirt lang ang suot niya ngayon at naka-baseball cap pa siya.  
  
We were on our way out nang biglang mapatigil si Mingyu sa kanyang paglalakad. He lowered his head and adjusted his cap. I glanced around to see what might have changed his mood.  
  
My eyes widen.   
  
"Fuck," Mingyu mumbled under his breathe.   
  
I squeezed his hand for assurance. "Tara?" pagyayaya ko sa kanya.  
  
I wouldn't want a scene here. Mingyu is here on the La Sallian territory at mag-isa lang siya. If they decide to brawl here, paniguradong suspension ang makukuha nila. At bukas na ang laro.  
  
Mingyu looked at me before he stepped ahead. He urged me to go behind him.   
  
Naglalakad na papunta sa pwesto namin ang grupo nila Minhyuk. Mukhang kagagaling lamang nila sa Razon para sa practice dahil sa mga gym bag na nakasukbit sa kanilang mga balikat.  
  
Minhyuk was leading the pack with his death glare towards us.  
  
Pagkalapit nila sa pwesto namin ay ang angas ng kanyang tingin. "Lakas ng loob," He spat out. Minhyuk's voice was minimal pero may diin nang sabihin niya ang mga salitang iyon.  
  
Mingyu chuckled.   
  
_What the hell._ I almost wanted to trip him with that chuckle. That would infuriate Minhyuk more!   
  
"So, what? Bawal na ba 'kong tumapak dito?" Mingyu said with a smug face.  
  
Tinignan lamang siya ni Minhyuk.  
  
"Try niyong pumunta sa Katipunan at ako pa ang magwe-welcome dun sa inyo," He teased. "Pero magsabi muna kayo beforehand para hindi naman ako ma-surprise ha."    
  
I squeezed his hand to tell him to stop whatever he's planning to do dahil kita na ang galit sa mga mata ni Minhyuk pati ng mga kasama niya. He never made a glance at me but he squeezed my hand in return for assurance.   
  
But I'm still worried.   
  
May iilang estudyante na ang tumitingin sa direksyon namin at nagbubulungan, wondering what's the commotion in here.   
  
"Gusto ata ng away, pre," biglang sabi ng taong nasa likod ni Minhyuk.   
  
Mingyu shifted his stance. Inilagay niya ang isa niya pang kamao sa bulsa ng kanyang pantalon and I instantly knew that he's not going to fight with them.  
  
"Sorry, I don't take fights outside the court. Not that low eh," He chuckled again.   
  
Minhyuk's eyes were fiery as he stared at him pero hindi pa rin ito nagsasalita. He was just sending off Mingyu a death glare.   
  
"Are you trying to imply something?" Minhyuk finally said.   
  
"Should I be implying something?"  
  
Ngumisi lamang si Minhyuk sa kanya but the veins that are protruding on his arms were enough evidence to tell that he's angry. Parehong nagtitimpi ang mga ito dahil alam nilang marami nang nakatingin and they wouldn't want to risk it.  
  
Napatingin ako sa iilang kumpol ng mga estudyante na nakapalibot na sa amin ngayon at may iba pang nakahawak sa kanilang mga cellphone at parang pini-picturan kami.   
  
Lumapit ako kay Mingyu. "Let's just go, please," Mahinang sabi ko, afraid that their attention would be drifted to me.  
  
Saglit akong binalingan ng tingin ni Mingyu at tumango ito ng marahan sa akin. Inangat ko ang tingin ko and I almost wanted to be swallowed by the floor right now dahil ang tingin nila Minhyuk at ng kanyang mga kasamahan ay nasa akin na ngayon. Yumuko na lang ako lalo.  
  
Mingyu gave them one last glance bago ako hinila palabas ng Taft Tower.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pagkapasok na pagkapasok namin sa kanyang sasakyan ay agad akong naglabas ng malalim na buntong hininga. May iilang estudyante pa kaming nadaanan bago kami makararing sa sasakyan niya.   
  
"Are you okay?" Mahinahong tanong ni Mingyu. Inilagay niya ang mga supot ng pagkain namin sa backseat at sala bumaling sa akin.  
  
"Ako ang dapat magtanong niyan sayo," I said.

  
I should have known better than to let him put a feet here. Sana sumabay na lang ako kay Jeonghan kung sakali o umuwi na lang ako ng mag-isa. It was a dumb decision to let him fetch me here, knowing that their finals game against our own school will be just tomorrow.   
  
"I know what you're thinking," Mingyu suddenly said. His palms covered my hands, making me glance towards his direction and away from the car window.   
  
He gave me a stern look as I looked at him. "You're blaming yourself."   
  
"You don't know that," Umiling ako.   
  
"But I know you very well," His eyes were trying to level my stare. "Just... don't. It's not your fault."  
  
I gave him an exhausting look. I really don't want to have this kind of conversation right now. "Umuwi na lang tayo," I said, determined to dismiss an unnecessary topic.   
  
His eyes were apologetic and sincere as he gave me one last look before putting his hands on the steering wheel. "As you wish."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maingay na ang mga tao pagkapasok ko pa lang sa MOA Arena. Marami ng tao at halos mapuno na ang stadium. Mayron pang kalahating oras bago magsimula ang game kaya posibleng mapuno talaga ang stadium sa ngayon.   
  
Hating hati rin ang mga tao sa blue at green. Paminsan ay may ibang Lasalista na nahahalo sa kumpol ng mga Atenista at vice versa. Well, hindi maiiwasan yun dahil sa ticketing. Kaya importante na by group kayong manonood ng laban para pag bumili kayo ng ticket, isang grupo kayo at walang out of place.   
  
Tulad ngayon, I am sitting with the usual friends. Nandito ngayon sila Chan, Jeonghan, Seungcheol at Jihoon. Sila Soonyoung, Minghao at Junhui na taga-UP ay nandito rin para manood. Samantalang yung mga taga-USTE naman na sila Jisoo, Seokmin, Seungkwan at Hansol ay paparating pa lang.   
  
Lahat sila ay naka-asul kahit yung iba eh hindi naman talaga mga Atenista. Naki-asul lang dahil gustong suportahan si Mingyu. Except sa amin nila Chan at Jeonghan. Lasalista kaya dapat green ang isuot.  
  
Kanina pa nagwa-warm up ang mga players pero hindi ko matignan man lang ang gawi ni Mingyu. I sent him a text message earlier wishing him and his team a good luck pero alam kong hindi pa sapat iyon.   
  
I've always seen Mingyu play. Pero not in this kind of light. Not in his Ateneo jersey and not with this big crowd.   
  
Kanina bago ako pumasok ay nakita ko pa yung mga fans niya. May dala silang malaking tarpaulin na may mukha niya pati na rin letter balloons ng pangalan niya. Matagal ko silang tinignan sa labas bago ako pumasol and I was touched by their dedication in supporting Mingyu.   
  
Nakakalula lang minsan dahil ang laki na talaga ni Mingyu.  
  
Siguro ito rin ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw kong nanonood ng mga laban niya. I'm afraid I'll feel this way kapag nakita ko na siya sa court habang suot suot ang kulay asul niyang jersey na may number na 06. I knew I would feel sentimental about it.  
  
It's only so rare that I get feelings like this when I'm surrounded by people. Pero simula ata ng dumating si Mingyu, hindi ko na rin na-predict ang sarili ko.  
  
I am well aware that Mingyu's name is this big even when we're just among ourselves. Kapag nadadaan kami sa magazine section tapos makikita ko yung magazine na siya ang recent cover, aasarin ko pa siya dun. But things were just like that and we would shrug it off.   
  
Pero kapag nandito ako sa arena at pinapanood ang laro niya, I would really feel small. Everyone would be cheering for his name. Ang mga Atenista pati na rin ang mga hindi.  
  
He was that big and I couldn't deny it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was laughing with his teammates while they were warming up. Napatingin siya sa direksyon namin and even though I wanted to look away, he locked our eyes.  
  
Tumingin ako sa mga katabi ko just to make sure na ako nga ang tinitignan niya at wala ng iba pero pagkalingon ko sa kanila ay mga nakangisi lang sila sa akin. Lalo na si Jeonghan at Seokmin.  
  
Tinignan ko uli si Mingyu and he was now smiling at me, iniwan niya ang mga teammates niya na katawanan niya kanina at unti unti nang naglalakad sa direksyon namin. But then his smiled was wiped off by a reason I don't know.   
  
Nakasimangot na siya ngayon habang tinuturo ang sarili niyang damit. There was a moment before I realized that he was pertaining to the shirt I am wearing.   
  
Nakasuot ako ngayon ng Green Archer shirt ko, supporting of course my own school. Kahit naman kasi sila Mingyu ang kalaban, I will still choose to wear a green shirt to show some support to DLSU. Nandun din yung takot na may kung sinong mamukhaan ako mula sa school at makitang naka-asul ako at i-tsismis na nagtataksil ako. Lalo pa na ngayon may nangyaring banggaan kagabi lang sa Taft Tower between Mingyu and the La Salle team.   
  
The news spread like fire, I'm sure of that dahil medyo maraming estudyanteng nakakita at may iilan pang nag-picture ng scene. Swerte na lang kung yung mga yun ay hindi kinalat at pinost sa internet. Pero that would be really impossible. People would kill for a DLSU and ADMU interaction.   
  
Sana lang ay hindi iyong makaapekto sa laro nila ngayon.  
  
I don't really know Minhyuk personally and how he plays as a player. Kaya natatakot ako para kay Mingyu. I also wanted to salute him for saying that fights in the court should stay only in the court pero hindi ko nagawa dahil taken aback pa ako sa nangyari kagabi.  
  
Sana lang din ay hindi iyon makaabot sa mga coach dahil baka ma-suspend sila. I'm afraid that Mingyu's coach would scold him for putting a feet on the rival's territory.  
  
Mingyu and I never really thought and cared about the rivalries between our schools since it was now immemorial on how it all started. Wala rin naman iyon kila Jeonghan at Seungcheol because they were able to live normally kahit na sa magkalaban na school pa sila nag-aaral.  
  
Kaya lang sa case namin ni Mingyu, maraming mata ang nakatingin sa kanya kaya kailangan naming mag-ingat. I also didn't want to be out in the public for some reason. Kuntento na ko na ganito kami. There are times when we should compromise but that isn't that how a relationship should work?   
  
Kailangan niyong mag-compromise para sa isa't isa and if that's what our relationship would demand, bakit hindi?

May mga times na mag-aasaran kami kapag pinapanood namin yung games niya para makabisado niya yung galaw ng kalaban at ma-improve niya ang paglalaro niya but that's just it. We don't take it seriously. I congratulate him for his wins even when he went against our school and defeated it. I support him and the things he do, not minding the rivalry. At ganun din siya sa akin.   
  
"Ano? Wag mong sabihin sakin na tatalunin niya yang barricades para lumapit sayo?" Bulong ni Jeonghan sa tainga ko.  
  
Mingyu pointed to my shirt again at tinuro ko si Jeonghan at si Chan na nasa tabi ko dahil pare-pareho kaming nakasuot ng green.  
  
I was able to read his lips as he said "So?" with an annoyed expression.   
  
Papalapit na siya ngayon sa bench nila at may hinahalughog siya sa gym bag niya. His teammates were calling out for his name but he told them to give him a minute or so.   
  
Tumingin uli siya sa direksyon namin bago tignan ang mga taong papasok pa lang ng arena. Nang wala na masyadong tao na pumapasok, he went over the barricades at tinalon ito para makalapit sa VIP section kung nasaan kami.   
  
I mentally made a face palm and ducked my head a little bit dahil may iilang tao na nakatingin sa kanya.   
  
May hawak siya sa kamay niya na kung ano and I only figured out what it is when he laid it out in front of me.   
  
It was his blue letterman jacket.  
  
"Why are you wearing green? I thought you said you're gonna support me today?" He said while he pouted.   
  
"Am I not allowed to wear green?" I asked back.   
  
"But you said you're gonna support me today so I was expecting you'd be wearing blue?"   
  
He handed me his letterman jacket. Now with conviction.   
  
Napatingin ako sa mga taong nakapaligid sa amin and they were all eyeing our direction. I felt my cheeks heatened at tinanggap ko na lang yung letterman jacket niya para matapos na agad.   
  
Mingyu looked very satisfied when I received it. Ngumiti siya bago bumalik sa bench nila at inilagay ko lang yung jacket sa may hita ko.  
  
May malaking "One Big Fight" na naka-engrave sa likod nito in cursive letters. This was different from their actual jackets na suot nila kapag pumapasok sa court. It was a track suit pero this wasn't something like it. I'm guessing that this is their athlete jacket na pwede nilang suoting with their casual clothes to show off that they are Ateneans. I flipped it to see his name in front which is also engraved in cursive writing. It says "K. Mingyu"   
  
Kinalabit ako ni Jeonghan para inguso si Mingyu na nakatingin pa rin sa direksyon namin dito sa may VIP section habang nandun pa rin siya sa may bench nila. He motioned for me to wear it at nakangisi pa talaga siya habang itinuturo yung jacket niya sa akin.   
  
"Suot mo raw," ani Jeonghan at isinangga ang siko niya sa tagiliran ko.   
  
I laughed at Mingyu's childish antics pero sinunod ko na rin siya at isinuot ko yung jacket niya. He has this smug look on his face after seeing me wear it. He gave me a thumbs up bago tumalikod at bumalik sa teammates niya para makapag-warm up.   
  
That's all to it. He just wants my attention and then he'd finally be okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During the game it was inevitable that Mingyu would stood out. Isa siya sa mga star players ng team nila and he was making good shots.   
  
When he was dribbling near our direction, our eyes met for just a brief moment pero nakita ko ang pagngiti niya kahit na yumuko siya. Partida pa dahil may dalawang guard na nakabantay sa kaliwa't kanan niya pero they didn't mind them. He went past the two Archers to make a three point shot at napasok niya iyon.   
  
Malakas na nagsigawan ang mga tao sa shot na iyon but Mingyu glanced at me once again. He gave me a proud smile and made a salute for me before turning back to the game.   
  
After that, di ko na ulit sinubukan na tumingin sa kanya. I'm afraid that there would be people who's watching us kaya tinignan ko na lang yung ibang mga players.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The game lasted for about three hours and it ended in favor of the Blue Eagles with the score.   
  
Tie sila sa huli but Mingyu was able to shoot the last shot kaya siya ang nagpanalo sa team. In all honesty, gusto ko siyang puntahan para i-congratulate. But I stopped myself from doing so dahil sobrang occupied niya na pagkatapos tumunog ng buzzer.   
  
His family was there, his teammates tapos may interview pa siya since siya ang player of the game. Hindi na siya tumingin pa sa banda namin kaya hinayaan ko na lang. Magkikita rin naman kami mamaya.   
  
Pagkalabas namin ng arena ay my iilan akong nakita na kaklase ko. Mabuti na lang at bago lumabas ng stadium ay nahubad ko na yung letterman jacket ni Mingyu kaya hindi nila iyon nakita. Nag-usap kami ng sandali tungkol sa game bago tumungo sa kanya kanya naming mga kaibigan.  
  
I opened some messages that I missed as soon as we got inside Seungcheol's Ford Explorer . Si Jeonghan at Jisoo ang nasa harapan passenger seat samantalang nandito kami sa likod na nagsisiksikan ng parang mga sardinas.   
  
  
**Bohyuk:**  
  
I saw you on TV. Are you seriously wearing an Ateneo jacket?   
  
  
'Eto na nga ba ang sinasabi ko eh. Pati pinsan ko nakita ako sa TV. I texted him back.   
  
  
**Ako:**   
  
Bakit, bawal?   
  
  
To my surprise, biglang nag-text si Mingyu.   
  
  
**Mingyu:**   
  
May dinner pa kami sa bahay ng teammate ko to celebrate the win. See you sa Vibe mamaya? Please tell Seungcheol to drive carefully. I love you   
  
  
I can't help but smile.  
  
I relayed his message to the others at talagang sinabi ko kay Seungcheol na mag-ingat sa pagmamaneho.   
  
  
**Ako:**   
  
Congrats! Walang makakatalo dun sa last shot mo kanina. And Seungcheol is really driving carefully. Sardinas lang talaga kami dito sa backseat.  
  
  
**Mingyu:**   
  
Did he bring his Explorer or MU-X?  
  
  
**Ako:**   
  
Explorer ang dala niya ngayon.   
  
  
**Mingyu:**   
  
Sino katabi mo ngayon? At saka sakin ka mamaya sumabay pag umuwi ha.   
  
  
**Ako:**   
  
Nasa gilid ako, sa may bintana at si Chan ang katabi ko.  
  
  
**Mingyu:**   
  
Aryt, I know how much you really love that seat.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pasado alas diyes na rin nang nakarating kami sa Vibe pagkatapos naming kumain ng dinner. Nagtagal pa kami dahil hinihintay pa namin si Mingyu. We waited until he said that he's already on his way bago kami lumipat sa Vibe.   
  
Seungcheol presented to order some drink for us. The first orders were on him. Palibhasa panalo sila kaya ang galante ngayong gabi. Panigurado kapag dumating na si Mingyu ay pareho nang magyayabang ang dalawang yan.   
  
Binalingan pa ko ni Junhui para tanungin kung may gusto raw ba akong inomin but I only asked for sparkling water.   
  
"Tubig lang talaga? Ayaw mo ng juice?" Tanong niya pa.   
  
Umiling na lang ako. Siguro mamaya na lang yung juice.   
  
Nagsisimula na silang mag-ingay at nagkakayayaan ng sumayaw sa dance hall pero pinigilan sila ni Soonyoung at sinabing maaga para doon.   
  
Inilapag ko ang phone ko sa lamesa pagkadating ng drinks namin at uminom ako ng tubig.   
  
Nakisali ako sa mga asaran at biruan nila. Matagal na rin pagkatapos noong huling bonding naming lahat na tulad ng ganito. Madalas kasi ay kung sino sino lang talaga ang magkakalapit ay sila lang ang nagkakakitaan. Hindi yung ganitong tulad ngayong gabi.  
  
Pagsapit ng alas onse ay dumami na ang mga tao. Nagkayayaan ng sumayaw yung iba. Tumayo na sila Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seokmin, Minghao at Junhui para pumunta sa dance hall. Malakas ang tunog ng house music sa speakers at kahit dito sa tables ay rinig na rinig iyon.   
  
"Wonwoo, yung phone mo kanina pa nagvi-vibrate! Lumilindol na ang lamesa natin!" Puna ni Jeonghan sa akin at tumungga sa shot glass niya.   
  
Dumilat ako bago kunin ang phone ko na nasa lamesa.   
  
  
**Mingyu:**   
  
I'm already here.   
  
  
Napaangat ang tingin ko sa mga kasama ko sa table ngayon na may kanya kanyang pinagkakaabalahan. Tumayo ako. "Sunduin ko lang si Mingyu sa labas," Pagpapaalam ko.   
  
Hindi ko na hinintay pa ang mga sasabihin nila at dumiretso na ako palabas sa parking.   
  
Hindi ko alam kung saan naka-park ang Elantra ni Mingyu dito. Sandali akong tumayo sa gitna ng parking lot at inikot ang mata ko sa mga sasakayan na narito ngayon.   
  
I spotted his white Elantra just nearby at dali dali akong pumunta doon. He already got out of his car when I went to him.  
  
His arms were wide open as he waited for me to hug him. Sinalubong ko siya ng yakap and I snuggled on his neck.   
  
"Congratulations," I breathed heavily.   
  
I can feel his lips curve into a smile as he kissed my temple.   
  
"This is the reward I like the most," He chuckled.   
  
Pinalo ko ang dibdib niya at humiwalay ako sa kanya. He stared at me for some seconds bago siya sumimangot.   
  
"You aren't wearing my jacket," He concluded. Napatingin ako sa suot ko ngayon at ngumisi sa kanya.   
  
Ngumuso siya at hinayaan na lang iyon saka hinawakan ang kamay ko para igiya ako pabalik sa loob ni Vibe.   
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! 
> 
> yey! hahahahahhahahahaha itaas ang bandera ng tagalog meanie fics!!!! huehuehuehue


End file.
